


Hold On To Each Other

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [13]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, JaliceWeek20, Post-Canon, Quarantine, how they spent their pandemic together, just a quick little fluff of our favorite couple, this is prob literally the shortest thing i wrote, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Alice and Jasper spend their quarantine together being the lovey-dovey couple that they still are in two thousand and twenty.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Hold On To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> My heart is still aching that Jalice Week 2020 is over! But what a ride it was. Let's end it on a high note with this short and sweet one-shot, fluff in the midst of the world's chaos to remind us tomorrow it'll be better. ♡  
> Stay home, stay safe, and read Jalice!
> 
> Jalice Week Bonus Day: Quarantine

If everlasting life had its somber bits, being a vampire during quarantine was collectively more tedious. The Cullens were at first alarmed when the pandemic struck. Carlisle, the doctor in the family, assured them there was no way vampires could contract it—even the ones downing blood from humans. He had witnessed it occur during the Spanish Flu, the fear amidst their kind, many reasoning Carlisle's models weren't that bad after all.

The family didn't really have to fret, after all, they didn't supply on human blood. Edward still secreted away with Bella and Reneesme, having his own hesitancy about the entire thing—particularly with their hybrid offspring.

"Aren't you happy I got you out of human blood?" Alice had told Jasper one day, in April, much to the vampire's entertainment.

"Definitely, yes."

It was wearying having to stay in. Even if they couldn't incur it, there was still the appearances to preserve. Jasper was agitated and Alice could tell, so somewhere in July, she proposed they travel somewhere.

"Isla Esme would be nice." Jasper's tone was quite indicative and she didn't have to be a psych to know what her husband had in mind. They were long overdue on their turn at the island—or the sex island as Emmett would so often refer to it. Jasper was at times a little appalled to think the duos would divide their opportunities to visit the place with their mates, and how all the Cullens didn't seem to trouble with the fact Carlisle's present to his wife had transformed into a honeymoon getaway.

He did like the quietness of the place, being able to go out in the sun, diving in the ocean without a care. Alice relished how peaceful Jasper was there. Mostly because of the absence of human temptation. The first time the two had gone there was shortly after their wedding and Jasper's first most notable no-killing-streak had been on the nearly three months they spent there.

So they went again because the last time they did had been nearly ten years before.

Alice was excited about all the possibilities of different bikinis, not because anyone would see it but because she knew July was often cloudy in Rio and she could snatch some pictures for their online profile—a couple's Instagram she had been managing for a year or so. It was cloudy and rainy the entire time, but Alice photoshopped some skies here and there on online apps. It was better that way, where they weren't sparkling on images—although she assumed in modern fashion and filters, no one would really question it.

"So we have pictures in the sun." Alice had giggled when Jasper eyed her quizzically, over all the editing apps. "That ought to make the Volturi truly appalled."

"You think they caught up with social media already?"

"Jane has a profile, no pictures, but I know it's her." Of course she did; Alice knew it all.

They spent their days bathing in the ocean, sprawling by the sand while Jasper read them novels, and rolling around naked throughout endless nights. Jasper was at his most carefree, sublimely untroubled and calm by Alice's side. He envied, many times, eternity could be this easy, without baits on every corner, just Alice beside him. Delightful afternoons and countless twilights in her body.

In December, when they finally returned, Alice decided they had to make more regular excursions there. The world was still adapting back, slightly at chaos, but her wounded husband was at least loosening up, feeling more like he belonged.

Things weren't surpassing, all was switching, but they would always be better as long as they got to spend it together.


End file.
